Pitch It
by Sweedledome
Summary: 'Pitch Perfect' meets the film 'Stick It'. Tried to write it so that you don't necessarily have need to seen 'Stick It' to follow. Beca really really really didn't want to end up at the Posen Beale Gymnastics Academy. At all, but when circumstances force her hand she finds that maybe, just maybe there's something worth sticking around for. Bechloe endgame. (AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**So here we go...my first attempt at a multi chapter story. Well, not my first but certainly my first in a long time that i'm hoping won't make me want to shoot myself when I reread it. This is basically going to be 'Pitch Perfect' meets the film 'Stick It'. Awesome film incidentally, if you haven't seen it then go watch it now. Yeah, i'm mean right now. Off you pop. You back yet? Wasn't that fabulous? Excellent, then we'll continue.  
Anyways, as always reviews are highly appreciated, particularly in terms of Americanisms. Being about as British as it gets I still struggle with the fact that half your words seem to be missing the letter 'u' let alone the way your schooling system works or stuff like that so if there's anything that stands out as just completely wrong in every way, let me know please so I can correct it. =)**_

_**Bechloe end game but there's probably also going to be a fairly decent amount of Mitchesen friendship along the way just because I like the dynamic. I also feel I should point out that I have no plan, structure or any real semblance of a plan with this thing, I get an idea I write. Sometimes i'll get drunk, write, and review the next morning and realise that, while drunk me has some pretty good ideas, she also has the spelling of a drunk dyslexic baby, so...yeah. No idea how long this is going to turn out to be. Anyways, this is probably the longest author note ever written so i'm just going to shut up now. **_

Sweltering tarmac glistened in the summer heat as I pedalled my bike towards the local construction site along with my three best friends...well two of them, god know where Benji had disappeared off to now. The place had become the ultimate biker (and skater, ugh) destination since they'd put the concrete pools in. A whole world of tricks and moves opened up that had previously been unattainable and although I had already learnt everything I was going to learn, I still came with the guys to offer up pointers and to make sure Jesse and Luke didn't leave Benji behind. Speaking of...

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I immediately circled back around back to where Benji was and fell into line with him as Luke and Jessie came to a gradual halt, waving their hands in a frustrated 'get over here' motion.

"Come on dude!" Jesse said exasperatedly. "You know we gotta get there before Bumper and his gang if we're gonna get the decent pool."

"Sorry guys but you know my mum'll freak if I have another asthma attack."

"Yeah, we know buddy. Just make sure you don't lose your inhaler again. Let's go, I reckon the skaters are probably already on their way" Jesse patted the boy on the back. I silently began pedalling and listened to the boys tease each other as we made our way down into the construction site towards the deepest pool that allowed for the best tricks. I allowed myself a small chuckle listening to the boys whoop with excitement at the site of the empty area.

Immediately they began launching their bikes into the air, making use of the abandoned planks and metal railings for stunts. I used the pool to launch myself into the air a couple of times before finding a nice spot to rest up on where I could look down into the pool and shout out suggestions to the boys. I leant forward on my handle with my hood brought down low over my face to hide it. It was always an interesting dynamic to watch, you wouldn't think it but Benji was a considerably better biker than Jesse and Luke but his lack of stamina limited him to just a couple of tricks at a time. I had no idea how he pulled off some of the things he did, it was almost like magic... 

Sometimes though Benji went too far and, well...CRASH!

"You alright there Benji?" Luke called to the sprawling pile of limbs and wheels that was Benji .

"...ow." Came the reply. 

"Come on dude, on your feet." Jesse said as he disentangled Benji from his bike and helped him to his feet.

"Aww, poor baby. Pfft! My grandma could bike better than that little weirdo" came an obnoxiously nasal voice from the side of the pool. Looking across I could see that Bumper and his gang had made another appearance, no doubt looking for a trick off, as usual.

"Oh no. No no no no no, we were here first dude, the pool is ours." Jesse yelled up to them.

"Yeaaaah, you guys are awesome...ly horrible so i'm gonna need you to get up out of our pool and go use one of the baby ones. Go on. Skoot! Skedaddle!" I could already see how this was going to turn out. I prayed to some higher power that Jesse would use his brain for once.

"So not happening. You guys aren't that good." Oh great, he'd done it now. Bumper examined the set up in front of him.

"Off this roof, onto the slide and into the pool without falling stays." Bumper said cockily. Don't do it Jesse. Don't do it. Just-

"Challenge accepted!" Dammit Jesse. I saw Jesse turn to Benji and clapped him on the arm grinning. "You ready to bring the pain bro?" 

"Jesse...I don't think I can. My ankle is killing me." Whoomp. There it is. Of course that's how it was going to turn out. I watched as Luke and Jesse eyed the marked route nervously, debating whether or not they could pull it off. Already knowing what conclusion they would draw I sighed as they turned their puppy dog gazes in my direction. They knew I hated things like this, any type of competition at all really, but Luke and Jesse, especially Jesse, always managed to get us into these situations.

Oh Jesus, even Benji had joined in on their morose look of pleading. I have to admit, the chance to stick it to Bumper didn't have a certain appeal, particularly considering how he treated Benji when we were in school. Slowly dismounting and lifting my bike towards the house I heard the cheers from behind me and let out a small smile, let it never be said I don't take care of my boys.

Reaching the top of the scaffolding on the roof I saw that Bumper was already ready to go with his helmet on, his skateboard underfoot and that smug smile of his turned up to the max. I gave a half hearted wave back to Benji as he gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up. Spotting Luke fiddling with his phone I yelled

"Dude, there's no point calling anyone, it's gonna be done by the time they get here!"

"Not calling anyone, just getting some shots of the blood!" Luke yelled back happily. Yay. Bumper turned to me with a look of confusion stapled to his big dumb forehead.

"You...you're a girl!" He exclaimed, trying to get a look under my hood before examining the baggy hoody I was wearing.

"No shit Sherlock." Bumper burst into laughter.

"This is hilarious, no way am I losing this now."

"Seriously? Did you actually just say that?"

"Oh i'm sorry. Girls are just as good at tricks as men" he taunted with an incredibly patronising tone. He readied himself then shouted "Girl power! Sisters before misters!" as he launched himself off of the roof. Carefully observing his technique I grudgingly had to admit that Bumper wasn't bad. Not that many good tricks but he handled himself well...right down until he hit the pool. He was going too fast for the stance he had, he was going down.

Moments later I smirked as Bumper's board slipped out from under his feet going up the wall of the pool, he hit the ground with a distinct 'thump' and I couldn't help but be pleased as his board came down moments later and smacked him on the head. Yelling bitterly at his team mates I could see him blaming them for putting him off, He turned back to where I was sitting slumped over my handlebars once more and screamed "let's see you do better you dumb bitch!" in my direction. With pleasure Bumper...with pleasure.

Kicking my bike into gear I felt the familiar rush of gravity pulling my bike down. Normally I would have tried to play it relatively safe to make sure the boys got to keep the pool for the rest of the afternoon but the urge to rub some spectacular tricks into Bumper's face was just too tempting. I spinned and flipped my way down the various bits of scaffolding and construction equipment, finally using the slide to complete dismount my bike and flip it round my legs.

Quickly resaddling myself I hit the pool floor and expertly went up the side of it without falling off. I stuck my landing and deciding just to go for one last jab at Bumper's pride I used some planks as a ramp to do a 360 knowing I could bike through the house and come back around. 360 completed I spotted something. Shit. Window. Window that was not there before, metal railing behind window. That was my last thought before all I was aware of was the sound of shattering glass and a sharp pain as my body collided with the floor.

Moments later I heard Luke's voice asking me if I was okay. Helping me to haul myself up I spotted Benji trying to pull my bike out from where the wheel and gotten stuck in the metal railing. Where was Jesse? Turning round I saw Jesse about to open one of the recently installed doors of the house.

"JESSE N-" too late. Shrieking alarms cut through the house as Jesse disconnected the alarm cord designed to prevent burglars.

"Oh, _now_ that alarm goes off?!" Jesse yelled incredulously before running back to his bike. Benji continued tugging frantically at my bike as Luke saddled up.

"Just leave it Benji, get out of here!" The boys shot me one last forlorn glance as I began to run, already hearing the distant echo of the police sirens I had become so accustomed to. Seeing the skaters and the boys head in opposite directions towards surrounding roads I elected to jump over a nearby wall into one of the side alleys. Quickly stripping myself of as much biker gear as I could I ran as far away as I could from the site. Ugh great, that was my favourite hoody _and_ I only just got that helmet. Jesse so owed me a kick ass birthday present.

At this point I feel I should probably introduce myself. My name is Beca. Beca Mitchell. I'm a secret agent with MI5...nah, just kidding, though that would be awesome. I could so be the new James Bond, get Luke to teach me the British accent and everything...well, if it wasn't for my interesting relationship with the law. It was kind of like this flirtation thing we had going, you know, been on a couple dates, broken up, got back together, but nothing really serious you know? Slowing down to a nonchalant walk as the sirens got closer I knew that my 'average citizen' act wouldn't fly as I heard Officer Hanson's distorted voice come out over the police speaker.

"You're pushing it Beca." Her slightly peeved voice crackled at me. I liked Officer Hanson, she let me call her Michelle sometimes if I hadn't committed too serious and offence. Though somehow she got it into her head that i'm not really a bad kid so whenever we had run ins she gave me this little disappointed look that made me want to curl up into a ball in a dark corner somewhere. "Oh come on Beca, don't make me do this." Oh great, she was properly annoyed now, I could tell. Eh, screw it, maybe me and the law were ready for a more serious...courtship. I chuckled to myself as I broke into a run once more.

Aaaaand, that's how I found myself here, in the court room, slumped in front of an elderly looking judge who was squinting at me through glasses so thick and round they reminded me of milk bottles.

"It looks to be about $14000 in property damage your honour." $14000?! Oh come on! It was one pathetic little window! Unable to help myself I let out a scoff. Officer Hanson sighed. Somehow I got the feeling today wasn't a 'Michelle' day. The judge peered me through her oversized glasses and began a lecture in a grandmotherly tone on the responsibility of being a young. Seeing I wasn't paying attention I watched her face shift into that same one of slight disappointment i'd seen on Officer Hanson's face before. Well that was just fantastic, she was even better at it than Hanson. Shrinking down further into my seat I began to listen as the judge lay out my options.

"Now Beca, I can assure you that juvenile incarceration is not nearly as much fun as it sounds. Your mother has been willing to subsidise two options for you." Now this was intriguing.

"I'll take her your honour!" a desperate voice called out from behind me. Ugh, almost forgot to mention didn't I? My parents are here. Both of them. In the same room. For the first time since that disastrous birthday of mine a year ago. "This is preposterous, Beca just needs a figure of authority in her life, let her come live with me." I rolled my eyes as my dad pleaded with the judge.

"Over my dead body. You left us remember?" My mum spat out. I put my head in my hands as the two continued to bicker over who sucked more as a human being. Finally the judge banged her gavel and quickly gained some respect off of me by completely ignoring my parents and continuing to speak straight to me.

"Now Beca, your two choices are either...Texas Military Academy..." well that sucked, not going there. "...or a facility called...PBGA." Oh no. No no no no no no NO. No way in hell was I going there. Under any circumstances whatsoever. Looking round at my mum to see if this was some sort of practical joke I was met only with a steely eyed grimace.

"What?!" My father screeched behind me. "PBGA?! Are you crazy?!" Huh, for the first time in god knows how long my dad and I were on the same page. "Give me custody your honour! I can do better. She'll listen to me!" Aaaaaand, joint thoughts were gone. Oh well, that was nice while it lasted. Hearing my parents start to bicker again I was once again relieved by the judge's timely intervention. Watching my parents recoil slightly as she reprimanded them was amusing, though I had no idea how she did it. The woman was like some sort responsible grandparent figure you couldn't argue with. She had powers.

"Now Beca, the decision is up to you." Phew, that was a close one, at least I had the option. Sigh, looks like i'm going to military school then. Yay. Trying to be polite so I wasn't on the receiving end of the disappointed look again I said in a small voice...

"Texas Military Academy your honour." 

"PBGA it is." The judge smiled as she banged her gavel. Wait...WHAT?! Unable to help myself I realised that last internal thought had slipped out. Hearing my father begin yelling at my mother once more I turned to look at the judge once more but she refused to make eye contact as she began packing up her things.

Well that was just great. PBGA...my worst nightmare.


	2. 1: PBGA

_**Alrighty now, Chapter Two. One thing I feel I should clarify, when I said there was going to be Mitchsen friendship, it's going to be quite similar to Pitch Perfect in terms of development. It's just too fun to have them bitching at each other for a while.**_

_**Special shoutout to 'number1' and 'I-listen-to-sugartits' for being the first to review. You guys are awesome**_

PBGA

Officer Hanson dropped me home, apparently she was my police escort to PBGA since I couldn't be trusted to go there by myself.

"Alright Beca, it's about a three hour drive so take as much time as you need to gather your stuff." Watching my mum's car pull into the drive in front of us I couldn't help but bang my head on the dashboard in front of me knowing the confrontation that was heading my way. Feeling a hand lightly pat my shoulder I flinched, physical contact had never really been my thing but when I looked to see Officer Hanson smiling softly at me I couldn't help but feel a little bit of affection for the woman who had been putting up with my crap for god knows how long but who still recognised the inability I had to deal with either of my parents. "You'll be okay kiddo, I know how shitty parents can be, just don't let them screw up your life." Huh, maybe today was a 'Michelle' day after all. Gathering up my courage I exited the car and made my way into the house that'd been my home since I was a baby.

Softly treading up the stairs I was greeted with the familiar sight of my once beloved posters of my smug little self along with my team all beautifully vandalised now I saw all that posing for what it was. My trophies remained untouched on the side though. I'd tried to desecrate them the way I had all other mementos of my 'glory days' but for some reason I could never touch them. Grumbling to myself I began opening my drawers to begin packing but was greeted by the sight of nothing. What the-? Okay, okay, regardless of the fact that my mum knew I didn't even like people hovering outside my door I was that protective of my personal space, she'd still taken all my crap? Taking in a deep breath to try and calm myself I whirled round to be greeted by my mum leaning against the door frame.

"Where's my shit?" I forced through gritted teeth. Grabbing a rather small looking bag for my floor my mum threw it in my direction...huh, I really need to get more stuff. Turning back around to pack up what was most important I froze. She couldn't have...she knew that that was untouchable...

"I put it in its case. I don't know if you'll have the time but i'm not going to take that away from you, I know how important it is." I heard my mum whisper behind me.

"If you know how important it is then you would know that you don't touch it. Ever." Unable to cope I kicked my bed in frustration. Oh holy...! Son of a bitch that hurt. Clutching my injured foot I hoped over to the bed where my precious mac sat in its case. Opening it to check my baby was okay I felt a sense of calm wash over me.

"I was just trying to help Beca, I know you don't like people touching your things but I didn't want to give you an excuse to dawdle."

"So that's it? You're just abandoning me? Giving up?!" I stared incredulously at my mum. I know i'd been rough on her ever since the split but i'd always far preferred her company to my dad's. I thought our mutual hatred of that man was enough to keep us together.

"Oh come on Beca! You gave up a long time ago! At anything. I was so happy when you got into all this DJing and music making and whatnot! I thought you finally had a purpose but you didn't do anything with it, you're still just drifting. You're good at so many things but you refuse to do anything except cause trouble for yourself. When did you get so good at giving up? I guess you got that from your father huh?" Ouch. That hurt. Like really hurt. She knew it did, I could see it in her eyes, being reminded that I was in any way related to that man was like being punched in the stomach. Repeatedly. One last try, deep down the woman had to love me enough not to do this right?

"Please mum...please don't send me to PBGA" but as I looked into her eyes I could already see it was hopeless. My mum was nothing if not committed to her course of action.

"I don't know what else to do Becs." I closed my eyes as the sound of my old childhood nickname washed softly over my ears. At that moment I just wanted a hug. I hadn't wanted a hug in a long time but the nickname brought back familiar childhood memories of my parents picking up a squealing miniature me and swinging her round with happiness. Ugh, cliché right? I know. I felt my mum sit down on the bed next to me and gently brush my hair behind my ear. "You used to be such a good kid." Oh that's it. Moment over. I felt my walls slam back up around me.

"That's funny..." I said as I zipped up the bag containing my mac, grabbed the bag with my clothes and went to the door. "...you used to be such a good mum. Guess we're even." Seeing only a brief glimpse of her crumpled face I slammed the door behind me and made my way back to the car.

* * *

Ten minutes into the drive and I was ready to put on my head phones and forget the world but an interesting series of noises behind us made me rethink.

"BECAW! BECAW!"

"YO BECKY HOLD UP!"

"BECA! I CAN'T PEDAL THIS FAST!" Smiling at Michelle in what I hoped was a winning manner I silently pleaded with her to stop the car.

"Sorry kiddo but we've got to...oh would you look at that convenient red light right there. Got to stop the car I guess. Seeing as it's such a hot day I think i'm going to roll the windows down as well." I grinned at the woman as the windows went down. I was glad Hanson was my police escort. Jesse rolled up on my right, Luke on the left and a few moments later a wheezing Benji appeared behind Jesse.

"How is it that out of the three of you, only one of you is able to get my name right?" I reprimanded them.

"Because I love you most." Benji smiled.

"Oh bullshit, nicknames show affection" Jesse argued.

"So I love her most too then?" Luke grinned from the other window.

"Nope, you just get her name wrong, mine is a carefully crafted loving nickname I decided upon when she declared me her favourite." What? When did that happen?

"Uh-huh, in your dreams Swanson." Luke chuckled.

"Boys boys boys! There's no need to fight over me!" I smirked as the boys looked like they were about to get into another one of their 'who does Beca love most' debates. I was gonna miss this, looking after Benji, coping with Jesse's goofiness and Luke's constant desire to gross or weird people out.

"Dude, I still can't believe you didn't name names." Jesse said solemnly to me, bringing the tone of the conversation into one that rarely appeared in our little foursome, a serious one.

"I'm not listening. La la la la la la laaaaa" Michelle said placing her hands over her ears.

"I would never do that to you guys" I said, taking care to look each of them in the eye. It was going to be odd not having them around, we'd been a crew since elementary. They were my boys, the ones I'd run to after my parents split, the ones who defended me against my first bully, the first ones I'd come out to...though they were a little infuriating in the following weeks, shoving pictures of topless women in my face and asking if I'd bang this one? No...how about this one? Oh, so you like red heads then?! That was certainly an interesting time...though that red head had been pretty hot...I was snapped out of my reminiscing by Benji asking me where I was going...crap.

"Uhhhh...juvi." I said, I couldn't tell them where I was going, they'd taken enough piss out of me the first time I got into it, though Michelle was not making it easy by giving me a raised eyebrow across the car.

"Cool, we're totally coming to bust you out!" Jesse grinned before he caught sight of Officer Hanson's face. "Uhhh...I mean, when are visiting hours? You know, those legally allowed things that are totally legal?" He then made an odd cough like noise that sounded suspiciously like 'shawbank reflemption'. I stared blankly at him, I got the feeling he was trying to convey something...

"Nice try Swanson but there's no bloody way she's getting that movie reference."

"Jesse, you know there's only one movie I've seen that I've ever played attention to and that was the one that Luke showed me."

"That porno doesn't count!" Jesse spluttered "You just like it because it contained a ridiculously busty red head!"

"Ah good times!"

"Yeah, it really was." Luke said as we all collectively sighed at the memory.

"Okay, you win Luke. You are the only person to successfully get Beca interested in a movie. Even if I did show her some of the best scored and soundtracked titles ever" Jesse hmph'd.

"Red provided plenty of soundtrack on her own from what I remember." I laughed noting with sadness that the light had turned green.

"Alright guys we really got to go now." Officer Hanson started, beginning to pull the car away. Luke quickly fished his phone from his pocket and threw it at me through the window.

"What are you gonna use?" I asked.

"Don't worry." Luke replied. "I'm always with these two idiots anyway, just text Benji if any messages come through. Not Jesse though...never Jesse."

"Ha! Don't worry, I would never do that to you" Beca grinned as Jesse fumed in the background.

"Really have to go now..." Hanson said, creeping the car forward.

"Oh! And Becky, I got some insane shots of the jump in there, something to keep you amused." Officer Hanson rolled her eyes and pulled the car away before Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber could say anything further to incriminate themselves. The last I heard of them was Luke telling Jesse and Benji that he was totally my favourite. As we pulled away I'd never felt more alone.

* * *

With a sense of trepidation I slouched my way into the very dusty looking gymnasium. Well this looked ...lively. Clearly the equipment hadn't been used in a long time.

"Hello? Annnnnnybody home?...nope, course not. Typical." Going back outside I spotted a gleaming white eyesore of a building that screamed modernity and cleanliness. I already hated the place, the gym I had just found seemed much more my style with rough red brick work and natural light flooding the well used mats. Grudgingly I dragged my feet toward the monstrosity that dared to call itself a gym. Having finally found my way inside I was struck by just how...white everything was. It was too clean...a gym was supposed to be well used, you poured your blood sweat and tears into those mats. If it was that clean you weren't trying hard enough. I could make much better use of this gym if I...no. NO. You are not going down that line of thought Beca. You said you wouldn't do gymnastics again. Ever. Now stick to it...ugh, florescent lighting everywhere...where was that natural light. That's it Beca, feel the dark side...oh god. Note to self, no more letting Benji convince you to watch Star Wars again for the millionth time.

My eyes immediately clocked the blonde in perfectly pristine sweats, way too smooth to have ever been used properly. From the way her gaze narrowed at me across the room I could already tell she was going to be as much of a pain in my ass as she was in mine...maybe I should back up a bit. First things first, PBGA...yeah, the Posen Beale Gymnastics Academy. Aubrey Posen was once an elite gymnast, one of the best but she had never had the chance to compete in a proper competition. Everything was expected of her right up to the gold on an Olympic stand. Then it had all come crashing down at her first competition. Right in the middle of her floor routine she vomited. Everywhere. No seriously, she literally blew chunks all over the place.

As if that wasn't enough she then slipped in her own vomit and seriously injured her knee. It killed her chances of returning to any sort of competition. It was quite embarrassing really. What did she do next? Why she set up her own gymnastics academy of course. At first PGA was the place to send your child if you wanted them to succeed. Lame right? Yeah, I know, but then that failed as well, the blonde's obsession with seeing others succeed where she failed drove her to push her gymnasts till she ended up with her academy producing more injuries than results. The resulting fall out led PGA to close down, but did that stop Miss Posen? Oh no it didn't, less than a year later she reopened...but with a new partner. She'd hired renowned child gymnast Chloe Beale to help her run the place, Beale was known for her sensitive attitude, one that had ultimately cost her the chance at a professional career.

Being a gymnast involved someone telling you you could always do better, always be better and I guess that got to the red head. You could land a perfect double pike, stick it completely and still lose a tenth because your toes weren't pointed. It was a sucky sport that gave the judges every chance to turn you down. I really couldn't blame Chloe Beale for not wanting to be around that. Anyways, in the most inventive naming move ever they decided to reopen under the title the Posen Beale Gymnastics Academy. As far as I could tell the blonde's job was to yell at people till they cried and the red head's was then to swoop in and give them cookies and hugs till they felt better. In my entire gymnastic career, not once had I crossed paths with Aubrey Posen, I have to confess, I was rather hoping to keep it that way.

Pacing back and forth down the runway I heard Aubrey barking orders at a petite looking Asian girl with a creepy stare. They were perhaps the only two people in the room not glaring at me right now. I swear, every other gymnast's eyes in the place were focused on me. I have to tell you, I hate not having control over my own life. It sucks, but if there's one thing that sucks more than not having that control? Being forced to live that regimented life with people that hate you and right now I was in the middle of an 'I hate Beca' sandwich. Snapping out of myself thrown pity party I noticed Aubrey gesturing to me in a 'heel' motion. I felt like I was being summoned...like a dog...oh well, best get this over with. I finally dragged my feet towards her, hating every second of obedience I was giving.

"Ladies, I'm sure you all know the esteemed Beca Mitchell. She has...ahem...decided to come out of retirement and train with us." Ugh, that bitch. As if enough people hadn't recognised me Aubrey felt the need to let everyone in the room know exactly who I was just so they could hate me that little bit more...joy.

"What is she doing here?" snapping my head around I locked gazes with one person a vehemently wished never to see again. Stacie Conrad. Four time National Team member. Five time National 'be the biggest bitch to Beca' winner. Now you're probably wondering right now, why all the hate? Maybe I should back up a little bit more. See...once upon a time I was on track to be at the Olympics...that is until the floor event, my specialty, at the World's championships. I walked out before it resulting in an automatic disqualification...not just for me, for my entire team, so no gold for team USA. I wasn't just hated gymnastically; I was hated nationally, yeah, that's right. It had gotten to the stage where it was practically a sport in itself for gymnasts to hate me. Now you see why I was so set against PBGA? Yeah, that's why.

"Now now ladies, just because Beca here is a bit out of shape doesn't mean we should make fun of her." I already hated this woman, she was clearly patronising me, trying to get a rise out of me. Well she was going to get one. Opening my mouth to deliver a few well versed insults the blonde's way I was interrupted by a gentle hand on my shoulder. Jumping slightly and trying to jerk away from the seemingly soft but surprisingly clingy grip I saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking into mine.

"It's okay Beca. I know it's been a while but i'm sure with a little bit of training you'll be back to full form in no time." The whole spiel was accompanied by a mind blowingly bright grin. Holy fuck...she was actually serious wasn't she? Her voice held no tones of underlying malice like Aubrey's, she genuinely meant every word she was saying. Normally I would make fun of people like that, people so optimistic they couldn't see the reality of the world but something stopped me this time, that smile was just too...hopeful to disappoint. Finally I noticed that I still hadn't successfully shaken her hand of my shoulder because I'd been too busy taking in her appearance. This, presumably, was the infamous Chloe Beale of PBGA. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting her to be this...stunning. Well that's just great, that's the last thing I need, a hot redhead waltzing around the place that seemed to have the ability to throw off my sarcastic, bitchy attitude within five minutes of meeting her. Nuh-uh, no way was I going to stand for that. Quickly using my hand to dislodge hers, I heard Aubrey command me to get dressed for training.

"Uh...yeah...about that, all my leotards mysteriously disappeared in a fire a couple years ago. Sorry about that."

"My pet cat Bubbles mysteriously disappeared in a fire" a quiet voice said from behind me. I jumped about three feet in the air when I heard the whisper. Turning round I saw the petite Asian girl Aubrey had been yelling at standing directly behind me smiling creepily. Straining to hear her voice I heard a faint "I didn't like Bubbles" before she floated off in the direction of the beams. Okay, that seriously freaked me out. Even Aubrey's artificial grin that I'm sure she spent years practicing slipped slightly the Asian girls' wake.

"Uh...well that was...an interesting story Lily" The red head now standing to my right stuttered out. I had to give her credit; I still hadn't regained full mental capacity after my brief run in with this Lily character.

"Don't worry Shawty! Everyone gets used to Lily eventually; just don't piss her off if you value your life!" I heard a thick Australian accent boom out across the room. I saw a pale blond girl and a black girl with bright red hair grinning at me from across the room. The blonde seemed to be sporting an alarming pink tracksuit and sweatband combo that glared into plaid loving brain.

"Beca, these are mine and Chloe's assistants, you're expected to treat them with the same level of decorum and respect that you would treat us." Pfft, not much then. "That's Cynthia Rose and that's Fat Amy." Okay, what the fuck? Not cool.

"What the hell is your problem?! Just because she isn't gymnast skinny that doesn't give you any right to call her fat! Jesus, I heard you were a bitch but I didn't think you'd make it this obvious!"

"Uh...Beca..." Chloe tried to interrupt me.

"No, seriously, you need to apologise, like right now." I fumed...until I noticed Amy and Cynthia Rose doubled over with laughter on the other side of the room.

"Beca..." Chloe's hand seemed to have suspiciously found its way to my shoulder again "Amy asks to be called that."

"What why?"

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back!" Came the gasping reply as Amy...well...Fat Amy tried to regain her breath. Turning my burning face back to Aubrey who looked like I had just slapped her with a wet fish I turned my face to the ground waiting for her to say something. Then I felt a slight jab into my side, turning my head I saw Chloe crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised. Facing Aubrey once more I grumble out what might have been a 'sorry' if you listened very very closely. I hated apologising, even if I was clearly in the wrong, stupid Chloe making me do things. Looking up I saw what could have been interpreted as a small glint of respect in Aubrey's eye. Nuh-uh, having none of that. No bonding happening here. So when Aubrey questioned

"You warmed up?" I went with the obvious choice of replying with a sarcastic

"To you? Not at all." There we go, any trace of respect gone, instead I was greeted with pursed lips and folded arms.

"Well, you'd best stretch and join in on vault rotation then. We need to see where you're at and how much cardio is needed to get you where you need to be." She huffed, stomping off to help other gymnasts.

"Did you have to do that?" I heard a small voice behind me say.

"Yup, it's kinda what I do." I shrugged at Chloe.

"It doesn't have to be you know." She said, following Aubrey. Whoopy! Yet another person convinced that I was all sweetness and sugar inside. You're about to see just how wrong you are Miss Beale...very wrong. _Yeah_ said a small niggling voice in the back of my head_ but she already got you to apologise. To __**Aubrey Posen**__ no less._ Oh shut up brain. That wasn't a real apology, it doesn't count. _Uh huh, sure it doesn't_. It was times like these I hated my snarky inner bitch.

_**Review? Please? Pretty please?**_


	3. 2: Manhandled By An Australian She Hulk

**_Hey guys, sorry for the slow updating. In retrospect, starting a multi-chap fic just as my first uni report/graded presentation deadline approached was probably not the wisest of moves. Still, that's all done now AND I managed to surprise my best friend with a kick ass surprise for her birthday (I haven't been able to surprise the woman in fourteen years, i'm gonna be riding this high for a while)._**

Anyways, got some clearing up to do, reviewer g asked "mind clearing how old they all are? If beca cld still be sent to juvi, she should be really young and if chloe and aubrey were already having that biz, does that mean they are significantly older". Sorry about that, had it clear in my head and didn't realise I hadn't actually explained it =S Basically for this to work I kneed you guys to accept two things:

**_1) Aubrey is actually older than Chloe. _**

**_2) Aubrey and Chloe were processed through the schooling system faster than normal which will be explained further into the story. _**

**_So here's the basic age breakdown, Aubrey was 18 years old when she was injured but spent several years recuperating/setting up her own academy so she would be 24 when her original academy and is now 25. Chloe gave up gymnastics professionally when she was 15. She is currently 20 but will soon be turning 21. My research suggested that the age someone would be sent to prison instead of juvi in the USA would be 18 so I pictured Beca being 17 on the verge of being 18. Does that work for people?_**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how happy they make me, especially when I get a review notification while my lecturer is busy telling me how to con people out of their money. Don't get me wrong, I love my course but it doesn't half make me feel like a sneaky manipulative bastard. Your reviews make me feel less so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alright Mitchell, let's show these girls what we're about. Quickly stripping myself of bulky items like my hoody and bag I made my way to the vault where a group of anxious looking girls were eyeing me apprehensively. An overly perky looking blonde stuttered out

"We're warming up with chico's" at me...while bouncing slightly. Bit weird but okay.

"Well that's just super, I'm going for a buttahara." ...still rocking back and forth on her feet, seriously, didn't anyone tell this girl you weren't supposed to have more than six cans of energy drink a day?

"You mean a tsukahara?" she tried to helpfully suggest. I snorted, this poor girl actually thought I was going to join in on this little prancing about session. Even if I was going to join in there was no way I was doing something as easy as a tsukahara...buttahara was way more my speed...if I was interested in actually trying...which I wasn't...at all.

"No, I mean a buttahara." It was time to show these ladies just what I thought of the situation, that it was complete and utter bullcrap and there was no way I was going to get back into gymnastics just because I was sent here. Doing some overly exaggerated warming up poses I readied myself for the run. I smirked to myself with no small amount of glee, the poncy little run down to the vault had always irritated me and I was going to take as much piss out of it as possible. Launching myself down the red carpet, I flailed my arm in all directions and used the board to jump up onto the vault, using it as an impromptu seat before grinning happily at the two woman standing to the side.

I snapped off a smart salute with a cheeky wink in their direction and enjoyed the sense of triumph that washed over me as the red head let out a small snort of amusement before a look of shock appeared on her face and she had to whisper a 'sorry' to the blonde who was now staring at her with a scandalised expression. "Let me guess...my landing was a little off wasn't it?" I asked them, pulling the most pathetic puppy dog expression I could. Posen just glared and snapped her fingers in a summoning motion. She's got to stop doing that, a simple 'please come over here' would suffice. Shifting myself off of the vault I plopped myself down on the wall next to the two women.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Uh, no. I know I am. I'm hilarious actually." I smiled happily as the blonde's nostrils flared. She motioned some odd hand gestures to Amy across the room. Waiting for either a chewing out or some sort of basic run break down from the Australian I was thoroughly surprised when I found myself hauled over the girl's shoulder. No way was I having that. I began trying to wriggle and dislodge myself but a cheery voice came from my hip.

"Don't even bother trying short stack, I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." Okay, that was actually pretty funny. I'd actually be inclined to like this girl if I wasn't currently slung over her shoulder and being forcibly transported to the old gym I'd seen earlier. Good lord this was uncomfortable.

"Ugh, put me down Shrek." I complained before I was unceremoniously dumped on the dusty mats.

"That's Fat Amy to you little one."

"Dude, the name is Beca. B-E-C-A. Got it?"

"Yeah, you're tiny so I'm gonna call you whatever short related adjective I can think of at the time. Okay stumpy?" Stumpy?! Before I could come up with a witty retort Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Let's get something straight Mitchell. You're in my world now. I know you're only here by court mandate so it's not as though you have to like it, but just so you're clear, you do have to respect it." Oh that was laughable.

"Respect?! I don't know what your interpretation of 'respect' is but mine doesn't involve having your own personal Australian she-hulk kidnap people. Is her job literally just to violate people's personal space?"

"No, that's Chloe's job."

"Huh?" Seconds later I found myself enveloped by the red head in an awkward hug. I instantly stiffened at the invasion.

"We're sorry about that." Her voice came out next to my ear. Yeah, Aubrey looked incredibly cut up about the situation. She was actually trying not to laugh at my obvious uncomfortable facial expression. "It's not all bad though, hugs can be fun. See?"

"Not if I break your arms off and beat you with them." I growled, desperate to get her off me.

"Okaaaay." She said, quickly retracting her arms. That was better. To get some distance I wandered over to a nearby beam and hauled myself up onto it. Composing herself, Aubrey walked towards me trying to give me an imposing stare.

"We have rules here Beca. It's not your job to decide what you do and when you do it, it's mine now and I have rules. Rules for training. The reason we have these rules is to-WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" I couldn't resist, the minute she'd started with her pre-prepared authority speech I decided to see if I could throw her off by pulling faces. _Looks like it worked_ I thought smugly.

"Yelling is rude you know."

"These rules need to be obeyed because, oh for goodness sake stop looking at me like that! The reason we have these rules is because gymnastics is dangerous. Anything could happen, we have to calculate risk with every move and we can't do that if you don't respect the rules!" I'd begun examining my nails in the hope that she'd get the message, I wasn't going to listen. A light tug on the back of my shirt interrupted that activity. Finding myself sprawled on the matt with a light stinging sensation running down my back I looked up to see bright blue eyes twinkling at me.

"The laws of gravity for instance" Chloe laughed. "You should really listen to Bree Beca, she's not making this stuff up." Frustrated I picked myself back up huffing angrily at Amy who was giving Chloe a high five.

"Fine! What's your point?" I asked, staring angrily at Aubrey.

"Be back here at 1000 hours tomorrow, ready and willing to train." 1000 hours? Really? Examining the hard look Aubrey had fixed on me I knew that even if I showed up tomorrow with a pristine leotard and a perky attitude the blonde would still find something to complain about.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know your type, never really tried at anything, just floats through life being a bitch and expecting the world to do her a huge favour then gets all angry and resentful when it doesn't." The words hit too close to home, they were almost exactly what my mum had said. I started walking toward the door suddenly very aware that I couldn't be here anymore. A sharp grip on my arm stopped me. "Be here at 1000 hours tomorrow or we can call the judge and you can go to jail, okay alt girl?" Yanking my arm back I stormed towards the exit. "And lose the ear monstrosities!"

"Hell no bitch." I yelled back, out of witty retorts for the day I decided just to go with some good old profanity. Ready to hop on the next train home I found myself at a complete loss as to what to actually do with myself once I'd gathered a reasonable distance from the gym.

"Hey Beca! Wait up!" Wonderful, that's the last thing I need. The still smiling red head (how does she keep that up? Did she staple it into place while she slept or something?) caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled angrily, staring at the ground so I didn't have to deal with those ridiculously blue eyes.

"Don't be like that, I know Aubrey can be difficult but you weren't exactly making it easy on her."

"That was sort of my intention." I commented wryly.

"Why?" ...well that threw me. Nobody had ever asked why before, they just got angry and told me to stop being so immature. I was tempted to say something like "for funsies" but I made the mistake of catching her eye...well dammit. I found myself kicking at the ground with my hands in my pockets muttering out a stubborn "don't know" instead as I stared back at the ground. Frowning she used her hand to lightly lift my chin to look at her before I batted her hand away. She really wasn't familiar with the concept of a personal bubble was she?

"Please turn up tomorrow?" she asked softly. Dammit, her eye were burning with so much stupid hope, this girl had to have invented the puppy dog look. There was no way anyone could say no to that...ever. It was apparent she was determined to screw with my badass image. Unwilling to completely give into the face I settled for an "I'll think about it" which clearly Chloe took to mean "of course, whatever you say" because her face split into an almost blinding grin before she leaned in close and whispered "and by the way, I like the scary ear spike". Then she bounded off into the distance yelling a "see you tomorrow Beca!" with a cheery wave over her shoulder. This girl was going to cause me problems. I could tell.

* * *

Of course the next day there I was sitting outside the office, not on time of course, that'd be too accommodating, but I had shown up which is more than I'd expected to. Aubrey had been one step ahead of me though, the blonde and red head were still heavily engaged in meetings with a stream of overly proud, cinnamon latte drinking, four by four driving, 'wholegrain bread only darling' looking mothers. For half an hour I had to listen to the most appalling display of sweet talking bullshit I'd ever heard. At least Chloe focused on pointing out the positive attributes of the pupil in question when talking but Aubrey's outrageous promises that their child was going to the Olympics and clichéd suck ups almost had me vomiting all over the floor. At one point I actually heard...

_"...that's the gold here."_

"Don't you mean 'goal' Miss Posen?"

"Did I say gold? Ahaha! I guess Madison and the word gold are becoming synonymous to me!"

Ugh, genuinely puke worthy. I actually had to poke my face through the window and stare at her for that one but an especially steely glare convinced me to sit back down. Especially when it became apparent that the reason for all this sycophantic drivel was to get these mums with more money than sense to spend countless dollars on signing up their child to extra classes. After what seemed an age the two of them reappeared through the doorway smiling as they waved goodbye to the last parent calling something about sending a cheque asap.

"Yeaaaah, so you guys have got a lot of people going to the Olympics. I just gotta wonder though, who are they representing exactly? State of delusion?" Chloe at least had the decency to look down at the floor an mumble something about needing the money. Aubrey just huffed and told me to get my ass down to the floor ready for the other girls who would be arriving. I was very much looking forward to that what with my abundant people skills and desire to make friends with these deluded idiots.

Stomping my way over to the mats I figured they would at least be good for a nap. My 11:30 snooze was going very well till a jumble of voices cut through the blissful silence. Squinting in the direction of the door I saw an assortment of girls making their way into the gym. I slammed my face into the mat a couple of times hoping they would disappear. Blegh, no such luck I realised as a whine made it's way to my ears.

"Aubrey! When can we get rid of the old long sleeved leotards? We need new ones for championships, you know every college will be scouting me and how am I supposed to get their attention if I can't let the girls do their thing?" Stacie cried, emphatically clutching her boobs. Well, it was nice to know some things didn't change. Since hitting puberty Stacie had completely lost any notion about being shy with her body.

"Yeah, I agree with Stacie Bree, short sleeved leotards...possibly low cut ones too." Cynthia Rose nodded, her gaze focused in Stacie's direction. Though not at her face I noticed...now that was interesting...

"Thank CR!" Stacie grinned at the slightly dazed looking woman. "And let's face it, some of us need all the help they can get" she said pointedly in my direction.

"You know what Stace, that's actually not a bad idea. New leotards might distract the judges and audience from your lack of talent. Smart thinking on your part...for once. Actually no, I don't believe that, what have you done with the real Stacie?"

"Well jeeze Pariah Carey, I wonder why none of the colleges will be looking at you or those mosquito bites you call boobs. Oh I forgot, you don't matter!" She yelled storming off. It was vain I know but I couldn't help but glance down. I knew I wasn't packing in the way Stacie was but 'mosquito bites' was a bit unfair...bitch. Spotting Aubrey approaching, probably to destroy my last hope of enjoying a quiet doze, I felt the need to piss her off before she could lecture me on the proper use of the mats.

"You know, the fact that she can even say the word 'college' is an indictment against the whole institution."

"I really don't care Beca. Now get up. Go get some chalk and get to the bars." Seeing that I wasn't listening to a word she was saying she followed my line of sight to where the crazy Asian chick was busting out some pretty serious dance moves next to the overly perky blonde. "LILY! We've talked about this! No 'alternative' dance moves! They could throw off your routine. Jessica! Make sure Lily stays focused this time" came the screech from the oh so wise Miss 's it Aubrey, crush any sort of originality or spirit, Hitler would be proud.

Making a point to ignore Aubrey's orders I decided to go poke fun at Stacie who was doing her best to make her beam routine look like an R rated activity...well, succeeding really, that poor beam was going to have to go through therapy after Stacie was done with it. Letting out a slow clap and a wolf whistle I watched as Stacie folded her arms and readied her self for another round of verbal sparring. Oh goody.

"Something to show the grandchildren huh Stace?"

"Getting jealous Beca? Bringing back old memories? How long did we train at DeFrank's together for again?"

"Way way waaaaaay too long" I shuddered.

"Yeah and she always used to give you soooo much time and attention, ignoring some of us because you sucked so much."

"Yuh-huh, I sucked my way to world's didn't I Stacie? Just like you? Oh, wait, no. You never got there because, unlike me, you actually suck. Still, it's good to see you haven't lost your love of accuracy." I responded sarcastically knowing it probably wouldn't work. Trying to reason with Stacie was like trying to convince that Jesse that 'Titanic' wasn't an incredibly moving dramatisation of a true story.

"Well at least I didn't make it all the way to Worlds and, haha, choke" Stacie smirked. Not entirely sure what happened next, all I can remember is seeing red then being hoisted through the air by Cynthia Rose as she pulled me off a highly distraught looking Stacie who was gasping for air on the floor.

"Whoa whoa! Cool it Little B! Don't make me take you down because I can and will." Breathing heavily I stopped flailing about in CR's arms so she would put me down. One distinct disadvantage to being small, although I pack a pretty serious punch, stopping me only involves grabbing around the waist and lifting. "Don't be doing that again, this is a gym, not a boxing ring." Frustrated with myself for letting Stacie get to me I decided to resume my usual snarky attitude. It was a system I'd developed pretty well over the past few years, when in danger of showing real emotion, make a sarcastic and, most likely hurtful comment. Never take anything seriously, never let anything get to me. Spying Chloe eyeing me from across the gym I knew I needed to re-establish that before I let her know that Stacie had hit a nerve about my past.

"You know what Stacie? I am jealous, in fact, I'm so jealous. I've been trying to learn your beam routine." Launching myself up onto the beam I felt my eyes flicker shut briefly as the familiar feeling of my body finding it's centre of balance and steadying itself till I was more stable wandering about on the thin beam than I was walking on the floor. Crap, Chloe was smiling, she'd spotted.

"Easy there Little B, I've been helping her choreograph that routine." Cynthia Rose said with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"That's not something you should be bragging about." A light 'hmph' from her let me know she wasn't overly happy with what I'd said but she wasn't seriously offended. That was good, from what I could tell CR was actually a pretty decent person...although what she saw in Stacie apart from her constantly looking like she was smuggling melons around in her top I have no idea.

I then proceeded to do some of the showiest, gropiest gym work I'd ever done, even dropping in a good old fashioned Stacie hip thrusting section. Was it just me or was Chloe watching rather more attentively than before? Nah, probably just my imagination. I was quite happy with the light tittering I got from various girls watching. Stacie looked unhappy but not seriously ticked off yet...I knew how to correct that. Making a phone gesture and holding it to my ear I called over to the blonde...who was still bouncing up and down. Did the girl ever stay still? "Jessica right?" I asked, happily noting that she immediately copied my hand phone gesture.

"Jess! Put down the phone!" Stacie seethed. Oh good, she knew what was coming.

"Can you tell Stacie I'm just gonna take over a quick sec and do a real dismount?" Turning to Stacie she immediately relayed my message.

"Stacie, Beca's on the phone. She says she's going to do a real dismount." Oh bless her, she actually thought needed to repeat what I'd said even though Stacie was fully capable of hearing. This was going better than I'd planned.

"Yes! I know Jess! She's right there!" Stacie yelled.

"How about a double back?" I grinned at Stacie, knowing she'd always had trouble with that particular move. A slamming door alerted me to the return of our elusive leader with Chloe trailing close behind her, a look of worry etched on her face.

"No Beca. You are NOT going to do a double back. Not without training it first."

"Best close your eyes then, if you didn't see it, it didn't happen." I called walking to the end of the beam to get the run I needed.

"Over my dead body!"

"We'll go shopping for coffins tomorrow."

"BECA!" And then I was flying. Flipping through the air and spinning twice before my feet made contact with the mat. Don't get me wrong, biking was great and all but there's was something entirely too exhilarating about doing it with your own body. Not being reliant on anything except the extreme pull of your muscles and your ability to throw yourself through the air with no regard for your own well being. Admittedly I put a little too much power in and ended up not sticking the landing, I rolled backwards, feet going over my head so I was on my hands and knees.

Unable to hold back the laugh that escaped my mouth from the familiar dizzy rush that came with performing that stunt I tried to play it off as delight at having so flippantly disobeyed Aubrey. Most were convinced, I say most because I noticed that twinkle in those bright blue yet again as they watched me and I knew Chloe had realised the true meaning behind my laugh. Aubrey gripped the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly.

"Who here would like to inform Beca of what we at PBGA are all about?" Lily put her hand up and...I'm sure I saw her lips move but no sound came out.

"Uh, sorry, what was that?" I asked lips moved again and I strained my ears to hear but...nothing. Slapping her forehead with her hand Aubrey ask if anyone could help out a clearly frustrated Lily. What followed next will probably haunt my nightmares for the next ten years. A monotonous drone of

"Clean, safe routines guaranteed to stick" came from all the girls in the room. It was like they were zombies.

"Is she keeping your brains in jars? Or should I be concerned about the water?" I gasped sitting up.

"Shall we show Beca exactly how we do things here?" Aubrey asked the room.

"Do you know what? I'm good actually. Kinda tired since you so rudely interrupted my nap earlier." I shrugged. As Aubrey smirked I understood that she had a game plan and that, once again, I had probably underestimated her.

"Right ladies! To the bleachers! It's cardio time! Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Amy, you too. Come on, let's go! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT." Watching the girl's faces blanch I let out a sigh of relief. I hated cardio. As the first girls began making their way up the stairs Aubrey called out "here's the deal girls, we don't stop till Beca participates"...damn. What a bitch. I had the feeling I was about to make a lot of enemies, there was no way I was letting her win this. With Aubrey still yelling I watched as they did circuit after circuit up the stairs, along the top, back down and round again. There was a very small part of me that, extremely unwillingly, had to respect Aubrey for leading by example. At least she wasn't forcing them to do something she herself was unwilling to do, I hated people like that.

The only time she stopped was when she caught on to Amy's 'horizontal running' in the seated area. Not that it did much good, as soon as Amy was discovered she put on a surprisingly impressive burst of speed toward the exit screaming "VERTICAL RUNNING! I'M VERTICAL RUNNING!" the entire way. I decided I liked Fat Amy. I noticed with amusement that Stacie had to hold her breasts in place to stop them flying everywhere as she jogged...that or she was just doing it for fun, you never really knew with Stacie. Then I noticed someone who was most definitely not holding her boobs in place, I allowed the guilt I felt at the pain on the girl's faces to be washed away by the almost hypnotic movement of Chloe's boobs. I think I was subtle about it...yeah, I'm sure I was...


	4. 3: Tiny Overlord Salt Beca

_**Alrighty then, update. Please note that any gymnastics terms used in this are written as I hear them when mentioned in 'Stick It', I did try googling them but the only one I could definitely find and get the proper spelling for was 'tsukahara'. I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to do the last bit justice because how could I not include that scene? Thank you again to all who reviewed, you guys are a very special kind of awesome and I would give you a hug if I could but sadly my ability to reach through technology and deliver such things has still not arrived. Life is cruel eh? Also italics equals Beca's internal thought process.**_

Without further ado...

Eventually an obnoxiously loud bell rang to signal the end of the training period and Aubrey finally relented, agreeing to let the girls rest for the day. Spotting the rather vicious glares being thrown in my direction I decided it would be best if perhaps I avoided the house we all shared during non training hours. An hour of walking around the site later found me back at the house, ready to face the wrath...'_but apparently that's not happening_' I thought as a couple of good shoves into the door let me know that it was indeed locked.

"Hey guys! Guys! Could someone come let me in?" I yelled up to the only lit window in the building. Relief shot through me as a window opened...relief that was quickly squished into nothingness as my bag with all my stuff came sailing through the window along with a bitter sounding 'get lost'. Well, at least they hadn't thrown my...oh no. Lunging forwards I **just **managed to catch my mac bag as it flew through the now angrily being slammed window. Obviously my mac has a protective case but...that still doesn't mean you need to be chucking it out of windows. I sat down and began the familiar routine of inspecting my equipment and checking to see it was okay. Once I was satisfied I became aware of the sound of a car approaching as it crunched slowly through the gravel on the ground. Aubrey's face appeared to me through the window

"Beca. Let's go for a drive." Ugh, she did the weird hand gesture summoning thing again. "Come on, grab your stuff, move it." Seeing as I didn't have anything better to do with my time I huffily stashed my bags in the backseat and got in the passenger door. Forty five minutes later and I was seriously questioning the sensibility of that decision as Aubrey finished enjoying a very nice meal at the diner she had driven us to and she had yet to make any sort of conversation other than exceedingly dull small talk. My stomach growled hungrily as I eyed the remnants of her meal being hurried away by the tired looking waitress.

"You know, if you're going to kidnap me you could at least buy me dinner." I huffed as my stomach let out another angry growl.

"Some of us did several hours of cardio today. Some of us did not. Guess which 'some of us' are entitled to food?" Aubrey smirked before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Bite me." I snapped at her. Oh, did I forget to mention? I get crabby when I get hungry, like...seriously crabby. Hands clasped firmly around her cup with a calculating expression, Aubrey surveyed me.

"You are a charming young lady. They did warn me you were like this actually, I'm so glad it's true." I scoffed at that. Of course Aubrey would judge me based on the words others said about me. God forbid she would actually form her own opinion. "Just a wild stab in the dark here but I'm guessing you're not particularly interested in college gymnastics?" I just flashed her an overly enthusiastic grin and a thumbs up but seeing that she wasn't going to say anything further I clarified.

"There is no way I am competing or training again. **Ever.** Sorry, it's just it's kinda lame."

"Excuse me? Perfectly coordinated displays of physical prowess using the bare minimum of equipment to achieve the impossible is not **lame**_._" Aubrey seethed, her nostrils flaring at a dangerous rate. Oops, looks like I hit a nerve. Not particularly wanting to get into this I grabbed the salt shaker off the table and started using it to create a little salt pyramid where I imagined tiny little salt Beca ruling over tiny little blonde slaves. "Some poor soul here is going to have to clean up your mess. Do you realise that?"

"Not my problem." I smiled. A smile which promptly vanished as Aubrey blew across the table, covering me in the salt I'd just deposited there. "Hey!" I called out, annoyed by the loss of tiny overlord salt Beca...that chick ruled.

"And now it is your problem." A smirk accompanied her much more measured tone when it became clear she had my attention. "So what's the plan Beca? Do you even have a plan or were you just going to use your innate talent to piss people off and get the judge to throw you in jail? My dad always said 'a plan is always key to victory'...so what's yours?"

"I'll be honest...I don't really give a damn what your dad thinks." Now I could be mistaken but I could've sworn I heard an almost silent 'lucky you' slip out from Aubrey's lips as she stared out the window but before I could pull her up on it she turned back to me.

"You want to be out of here right? Gone? Never have to look at another gym again right?"

"Good work Sherlock! You've done it again." Probably wasn't necessary to be quite so sarcastic all the time but this woman just made it too easy, trying to see if I could get her eyes to narrow every time I talked was becoming a bit of a hobby. Sort of like a Pavlovian reaction thing.

"Listen. The IG classic competition is coming up in a month. Now that's not long but you're not horrendously out of shape, if you train relentlessly you could compete and use the prize money as restitution. Then we'd both be out of each other's hair."

"You do realise that if you take me to _any _sort of competition, we'd be run out of there by a mob. An actual mob, flamed torches, pitch forks, the whole shebang."

"I can handle a mob." She couldn't be serious...could she? Her level stare convinced me that this wasn't some odd attempt at a joke.

"Uhhh...thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

"Why **are** you so set against gymnastics? You do realise that a month of doing it could allow you to never have to do it again?" That did make a lot of sense actually...but that would mean not only bending to the will of Aubrey Posen but allowing a group of perfect strangers spend an entire day judging me and letting me know just how much the world of gymnastics hated me. Not so appealing.

"Oh come on! This sport is ridiculous! It's full of rules and regulations designed to judge a person not on how well they can do but on how well they follow every tiny pedantic little rule in the handbook. Especially the ones that don't even have anything to do with the move you just pulled. I know this is your life's work and all but...it's a joke, a complete joke." Taking in a breath I took in Aubrey's calculating expression and pursed lips. I had revealed far more about myself than I intended, that it was the constant overbearing judging I couldn't stand, not the sport. A short pause later and I heard Aubrey quietly say

"It was your life's work too at one point."

"Don't remind me." My voice rang out without an inch of sarcasm. At one point all I had seen in my future was gymnastics. I know I made the decision to stop but...yeah, remembering an old dream you had to give up on still hurt some.

"Does it not bother you at all that you were one of the greatest natural talents the sport has ever seen? I hate to admit it Beca but I've seen the videos. You were great, you still could be!" Blegh. How predictable. Just as Miss Posen was starting to get interesting.

"Seriously? You're not actually pushing that whole 'you could have been great' thing are you?"

"Why not? The only one making it not true is you."

"It's just so damn cliché that I could give you the speech."

"Oh, because you're so original miss 'emo brooding alt girl with a mysterious past'? You want to know why clichés exist? People repeat themselves. It's human nature, that's why things like Shakespeare are still so popular today, because the cliché reactions to a situation are just as applicable now as they were in Shakespearian times. It doesn't matter that it's been done before, most things have. Who gives a damn really? All that matters is that you were great, you still could be but instead you're choosing to obey that little voice in your head that's telling you rebelling is more important than doing something with your life."

"I wasn't great okay? I was obedient. Gymnastics demands obedience and that's something I'm not willing to give anymore."

"So what? You're not obedient out here; you go to jail and try not being obedient there? How do you think that's going to go for you? Obeying the rules once in a while doesn't mean you're not you anymore." Aubrey's uncompromising logic and placid attitude whilst I slowly lost my cool was starting to get to me. Unable to come up with anymore excuses I tried something new. I told the overbearing Barbie doll what I really felt."

"I'm just sick and tired of being judged. I don't need it, from anyone."

"That's funny." Aubrey said, standing and beginning to gather her things.

"What?"

"For someone sick and tired of being judged you're one of the most judgemental people I've ever met." The words took a while to sink in as we exited the diner. I found that this time I had no response, no odd little witticism from my endless supply of sarcasm. It dawned on me as the fresh night air hit my face that it was for one very clear reason, Aubrey Posen was absolutely right.

Her voice broke through my own musings once more as she opened her car. "The gym's about five miles in that direction, you want to take a right at the gas station."

"I know how to get bac-what the hell are you doing?" Aubrey had grabbed my bag out her car and flung it in my direction. Now she bent down again to retrieve my Mac but didn't give it to me the way she had all my other crap. Instead it dangled from her hand by the strap, swaying dangerously as I made a grab for it but Aubrey just pulled it further out of my reach.

"You're rather attached to this aren't you?" I glowered at her, eyes flitting between her own and the source of all my joy and happiness in the world which was currently so cruelly being held hostage. "Well now at least I feel I have your attention. I'm going to make you a deal, quite simple really. If you choose to come back then you compete in the IG Classic. Take the walk to really think about it." Before I could make an outright scoff at her deal she swung the bag in my direction and suddenly all that mattered were my grasping fingers making contact with it. While I was busy hugging the bag to me, Aubrey had climbed into her car and locked it, stopping me from getting in. She began reversing out and it occurred to me that this wasn't a joke, she was really going to leave me here.

"What if I choose not to come back?" I called. Sighing, Aubrey rolled the window down.

"I'll be completely honest with you Beca...nobody cares. Do what you want with your life, nobody else much cares what you do with it." Words echoing through my head, I watched as Aubrey pulled the car around to exit the car park completely. She was wrong. She had to be. I didn't need her. I could call Jesse! Or Benji! Or Luke! They'd take me in, I could sleep on their couch or something..._then what? _There it was again, that annoyingly realistic voice in my brain. _They'll help you out for a couple of weeks but then what? Eventually you'd become a burden on them, they'll look at you the same way dad always used to and you'll have to leave. Then where will you go? What will you do?_ I didn't have a clue.

"Wait!" To my immense relief Aubrey stopped.

"Yes Beca?"

"I...I don't have anywhere else to go." Aubrey nodded slowly.

"I know." I vowed to myself that this would be the last time I underestimated Aubrey Posen.

"You're not seriously doing this are you?"

"Why not?"

"...it's dark! There could be ...I dunno, rapists or something!" Digging around in her purse for a bit Aubrey produced a chunky looking green whistle which she then threw at me.

"Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of your very own PBGA rape whistle. Remember, don't blow it unless it's actually happening." And like that, she was gone with an excessively cheery wave. So it was just me, just me, all alone with my thoughts...my thoughts which said Aubrey was right. I'd spent so much of my short time at PBGA judging everyone there for wanting to do gymnastics I hadn't bothered to know anything about them. I was the world's biggest hypocrite. Hauling my bag over my shoulder, which now seemed a lot heavier and bigger at the prospect of a five mile walk, my feet began to carry out the decision I hadn't made in a long time. A decision to make the effort.

* * *

Eventually I made it back to PBGA. Eventually. Five miles isn't that far to walk but when you have a bag that won't sit on your shoulder properly so you can't walk for more than thirty seconds before having to readjust it, walking sucks. Like really sucks. Sweaty and exhausted I trudged my way up to the weird house thing I still lived in...still locked. In frustration I'd kicked the door but an irritated yell of 'go away' told me that just because I'd had a life changing revelation, things weren't going to magically change for the better. Turning around, ready to slump on the porch till I was forgiven, I noticed the lights in the old gym were on. Well...gym mats were certainly more comfortable than a dusty, dirty, hard floor. Plus I could work on some mixes without interruption for the first time in a couple of days. That thought propelled me in the direction of the gym faster than I'd care to admit, I can't recall the last time I went a coupled of days without mixing, I'm pretty sure I was going through withdrawal.

I allowed myself a small fist pump of victory as the door opened unhindered and I immediately collapsed on one of the mats, groaning as I felt the weight slip off my aching feet. After a certain amount of relishing my now horizontal state, I then retrieved my mac and felt the calm course through me as I listened to the beats, blending them together till they sounded perfect. I lost myself to a world of beats and new bass lines till it almost reached midnight.

Eventually a notification popped up, informing me that my mac was dangerously close to running out of battery and so began my epic quest for a socket...which proved entirely useless. There were certainly none in the central room and the only other room in the place appeared to be a locker room/showering area. Well...chances were the girls had used up all the hot water after their intensive cardio session and I was hardly smelling too fresh after my night time excursion so I figured 'why not?' and grabbed my bathroom stuff from my bag. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt a shift in the air..._don't be ridiculous Beca, you're the only one he-what was that noise?_! After a couple of tense moments of listening I didn't hear any further disturbance but I was still rattled and...well, music has **always** given me comfort so as I made my way into the shower I began singing bits from the mash up I had just been working on to myself.

**Yeah, I can't hear a word you say. **

**I'm talking loud, not saying much. **

**I'm criticised, but all your bullets ricochet. **

**You shoot me down, but I get up. **

In retrospect, I really could have avoided the whole thing if I'd just paused to wonder how the lights had turned themselves on in the showers or even in the old gym itself for that matter.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. **

**Fire away, fire away. **

**Ricochet, you take your aim- **

"Wow! You can really sing!" ….Oh. My. God. Chloe. Naked Chloe. Naked _dripping _Chloe. It's like something out of a badly written porno, though I certainly wouldn't mind continuing along the lines of a porno script right now..._No! Stop it! Bad Beca! Mind out of the gutter! Shut the curtain! Yes! Good plan, curtain shut equals no accidental ogling of naked redhead. Gah, plan no good! Redhead has pulled curtain back again. What's she saying?_ The words 'how high does your belt go?' drifted into my consciousness but I could only focus on that one water drop that had just broken free of Chloe's collar bone and was started to trace a sensuous path down...down...do-_NO! GODDAMIT, EYES UP FRONT MITCHELL! FOCUS NOW! What's she saying? LISTEN TO THE WORDS MITCHELL. _

"...voice, how high does your voice go? You have to tell me, you totes owe me after today, that session is going to leave me walking funny for a week." Now I don't know about you, but I find that when a gorgeous naked lady is confidently standing in my shower with everything quite happily on display (because, you know, it's such a regular occurrence) and she starts talking about walking funny for a week, my mind does not automatically leap to a hard gymnastics training session...well...not your average child friendly gymnastics anyway.

Still reeling from the ridiculously provocative images assaulting my mind after Chloe's comment, I heard myself let out a panicked 'oh my god'._ Not good Mitchell, reign it back in. Keep the eyes on the face, listen to the words and GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID. _"Oooh, and you have to show me what you were working on earlier. I didn't want to disturb you because you looked really into it but I know a mixing programme when I see one."

_ ….She didn't want to disturb me? Earlier? Didn't want to disturb a fully clothed me but an 'in the shower stark naked' me is good for making chit chat? How is that logic?! Ugh, come on Mitchell. Just explain to the woman in a concise and calm, yet eloquently polite manner that you are currently unable to talk and will be happy to resume conversation at a later time when there are fewer, ahem, distractions around.  
_  
"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying till you cover your junk!"_ DAMMIT MITCHELL. WHAT PART OF THAT WAS CALM? Ugh, well at least it was straight to the point. _

"Please consider it? I only really get to talk about music with Bree and she's a little...conservative in her choice". While Chloe was talking I was inching my hand towards the curtain, desperate to get some sort of covering between me and her. That didn't work out so well for me though as Chloe's hand collided with the shampoo bottle I had recently been using to try and retain my modesty.

_Okay...no problem, simply bend down, retrieve bottle and resume previous position, easy right? ...WRONG. SO WRONG. ABORT PLAN. PLAN EQUALS VAGINA IN FACE. Hmm, is that really such a bad thi-NO. STOP IT. In the history of plans to avoid sexually assaulting someone against the walls of a shower, that had to be the worst. Back up, back up, different cover needed. Ugh nothing, only the wall...THE WALL._ I quickly swivelled round and tried to hold back a squeak as I pressed myself against the surprisingly cold tiles.

_Okay, cover found, just got to get her to leave now without her realising that it's her nakedness causing me issue, not me being uncomfortable...me being uncomfortable...you're an idiot Mitchell. Make her think you're worried about __**her**__ seeing __**you**__ naked. _

"Seriously? I am** nude**." _Yes! Good work Mitchell! She'll have to leave now! ...she's not leaving. Why isn't she leaving?! _

"You were singing 'Titanium' right?" Before I could help myself, I heard the music nerd in me let out an excited

"You know David Guetta?" Chloe's smile turned into a full blown grin. _That sneaky son of a...ugh, this is what happens when you let your music rule your brain. Alright, listen now Mitchell, bring the conversation back around to her leaving. _

"...under a rock? That song is my jam." _Oh no. No no no no no no no. You better not be going where I think you're going with this Beale._ "My** lady **jam"._ Nyggggh_. I'm not sure how long I stood there trying to get something out but can you honestly blame me? Keeping images of Chloe in sexual circumstances out of my head was hard enough without her telling me the song she frickin pleasured herself to! _Come on Mitchell. Say something. __**Anything.**_****

"That's nice." _NOT THAT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE COMPLIMENTING HER ON HER CHOICE OF MASTURBATION SONG._

"It is. Song really builds." Was that a wink?!_ I'd bet she wink as I dragged her down onto a bed and-oh for the love of god woman, would you control yourself?_ "Would you sing it for me?" _THAT DOES NOT HELP WITH THE SELF CONTROL THING CHLOE!_

"Dude no! Get out!"_ That's it, you tell her Mitchell! _

"Not for that reason!"_ Dammit...uh, I mean...uh...good, that's good then_. "I'm not leaving here till you sing, so..." She's kidding right? She has to be kidding. Looking over my shoulder to see the ginger let out an over exaggerated sigh I could see that, no, she most definitely was not kidding. Bugger._ Alright now Mitchell, you can do this. Deep breath and keep your eyes forward._ Clutching my hands to my chest, I turned round to face Chloe once more and began to sing. I desperately flicked my eyes around the enclosed space of the shower, trying to find something, anything to keep my eyes away from the perfectly toned body in front of me.

As Chloe joined me singing...I found it. My gaze locked with hers and that made something...happen. A sense of calm washed over me as those brilliant blue orbs stared into mine. They were so captivating, a million different strands of blue that I never even knew existed fused together to show every facet of Chloe's emotions and in that moment, all I could see was joy. Sheer joy and contentment that seemed to blast through my body as I knew that she felt the exact same feeling of peace that was currently keeping me from hyperventilating at her proximity. That peace ended a moment later when I noticed that we had actually stopped singing and were just...staring at each other.

Breaking the stare my eyes once again returned to flicker around the shower and I noticed that I had actually become so relaxed that I was no longer covering my chest. Still...the desire the replace them hadn't returned. Although still sort of uneasy, the blind panic at Chloe's presence was no longer there. I don't know what it was but the way Chloe was smiling at me now made the idea of her leaving seem very unappealing. It did happen eventually though as I let out a quiet 'ummm' that brought our still very much naked bodies to her attention. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about...all this." As her hands gestured towards her body the mental 'you should be' echoing through my head somehow slipped out. Oh well, I was beyond caring at this point and if her happy grin was anything to go by then she certainly wasn't too bothered by my comment.

When she finally did wander off, the 'see you tomorrow!' from her went unanswered, my mind was too far into a state of turmoil to respond properly. Turning back to the shower I gave the handle a very sharp yank to the right where the little blue dot let me know this was about to be a very cold shower...good.


End file.
